


What Should Have Been

by tyrellqueens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Flirting, I don't know what's happening here, M/M, Marauders, Multi, Underage Smoking, We'll see if it works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrellqueens/pseuds/tyrellqueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of Maruader Era drabbles. Featuring drunk James, blushing Remus, red haired Gryffindors and much too much smirking. (Courtesy of Sirius of course.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Should Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'll start it off with a tiny snapshot of the time the Gryffindor Quidditch team decided to host a party in the common room, and Remus helps Mary MacDonald.
> 
> I apologise for the tiny length as I get into the swing of the fic.

“And then she just walked away, you know? How could she do that?”

Remus just shrugs. Mellowed by the beer he is holding, perfectly willing to listen to his friend’s girl problems. The buttons of his green shirt have gradually unbuttoned one by one as the night progressed, the slight stain from the New Year’s Eve party a few months ago barely noticeable on the sleeve. The dim yellow light blurs everything but his hands, which are flexing around the neck of the bottle as he leans against the bannister.

It wasn’t his usual habitat, Remus thought, surrounded by drunk girls and his mates’ voices getting louder and louder the more they drank. He dodges out of the way of a flash of blonde hair. Mary, he realises. He puts his bottle down and follows her into the bathroom, and holds her hair back as she retches over the toilet seat, coughing weakly. “You alright Mary? No need for me to punch that boyfriend of yours?”

Mary laughs tiredly. “You wouldn’t punch him Remus, you wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

Remus just shrugs again. “I would for you.”


End file.
